1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mounting assembly structured to removably support a plurality of microphones in a predetermined organized array, which is substantially defined by the microphones being disposed in laterally spaced relation to one another and protruding outwardly from a base of the mounting assembly so as to be efficiently aligned with a speaker, performer or other source of sound being generated. The removable support of anyone of the plurality of microphones is facilitated by a gripping assembly mounted on the base and structured to eliminate the conventional requirement of detaching the power or output cable from the microphone when supporting or removing the microphone from its intended, operative position.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the conducting of a speech, interview, press conference or like performance it is common practice to mount a plurality of different microphones at a substantially common location and in an operative orientation such that the voice of the speaker or other source of audio output can be picked up and/or amplified. The audio output is then transferred to a plurality of different distribution sites such as over networks and/or to various television or radio stations, etc. In that these different sources of audio and video distribution normally do not share common communication facilities, each of the different networks or stations must be individually represented and accordingly the sound being generated by the speech, press conference or other type of performance is picked up using individual microphones.
One type of conventional support structure utilized to mount or otherwise position a group of microphones is commonly known as a xe2x80x9clightxe2x80x9d stand. The light stand or equivalent type of support structure is positioned in an appropriate location, normally in front of or in direct communication with the speaker or other one or more persons involved in an audio performance. The plurality of individual microphones are then supported on the light stand, or other conventional support structure, utilizing a variety of clips, fasteners, connectors, xe2x80x9cgaffersxe2x80x9d tape or like devices, which accomplish a somewhat haphazard mounting of the plurality of individual microphones on the support structure. Such a conventional technique of grouping the plurality of microphones is demonstrated in FIG. 5, as set forth herein. FIG. 5, is representative of prior art attachment facilities of the type set forth above, which result in a disorganized conglomeration of microphones, the majority of which are not attached directly to the light stand or other conventional support structure, but rather rely on an insecure interconnection to one another. The disorganized array of microphones demonstrated in FIG. 5 clearly indicates that numerous ones of such microphones are not properly positioned or oriented to take advantage of their maximum audio pick-up and transmission capabilities.
This type of disorganized collection of microphones is at least partially attributable to the fact that many types of xe2x80x9cperformancesxe2x80x9d particularly press conferences, interviews and the like, which may be broadly classified as news events, are often conducted on a spontaneous or impromptu basis. Therefore the reporters, journalists or other responsible communication personnel frequently have only a minimal amount of xe2x80x9cset-upxe2x80x9d time in which to arrange the audio and/or video equipment in order to adequately cover a specific event, particularly when such event is broadcast or otherwise distributed on a live-feed basis.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in the broadcasting or other related industries for an improved mounting assembly, which is capable of removably supporting a plurality of microphones at a common location and in a predetermined, organized array. Further, the plurality of collected microphones should be individually oriented in a most preferred operative position in order to take advantage of their maximum degree of audio sensitivity, thereby assuring that the audio performance being received will be of a preferred clarity and quality satisfactory for broadcast. Also, due to the aforementioned spontaneous or impromptu nature of such events, at which a plurality of individual microphones are collectively gathered, such an improved mounting assembly should be structured to quickly and efficiently allow attachment of the individual microphones thereon in the aforementioned proper, operative orientation. Also, due to the well recognized fact that the broadcasting industry is time oriented and frequently operates on predetermined schedules or xe2x80x9cdeadlinesxe2x80x9d, the removal and/or detachment of the individual microphones from such an improved mounting assembly should also be accomplishable in a quick and easy manner.
It is also recognized that a large variety of different styles and models of microphones exist, each of which may include different configurations and dimensions. In addition, numerous conventional microphones include output or power cords permanently or removably attached thereto. Therefore, microphones incorporating such power or output cords should be easily accommodated to the extent of being mounted on and removed from the improved mounting assembly without regard to the existence of such cords or otherwise requiring the disconnection or detachment of the cord from the microphone, even when such detachment is permitted. Finally, such an improved mounting assembly should be formed of a light weight, high strength material and be otherwise structured to be attached to a conventional light stand or other commonly used support structure in a quick and easy manner.
The present invention is directed to a mounting assembly structured to collectively and removably support a plurality of similarly or differently configured, substantially conventional microphones in a predetermined organized array and in a substantially common location, such that each of the microphones may xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d and/or amplify the sound produced by the delivery of a speech or interview or a variety of other audio performances. More specifically, the mounting assembly of the present invention is intended to eliminate the unorganized conglomeration of microphones, which are commonly disposed in a confusing interconnected array during news events, announcements, press conferences, etc. Further, the mounting assembly of the present invention comprises a base which may preferably be formed of a unitary, one piece construction and which also preferably, but not necessarily, comprises a substantially flat or planar configuration. The base includes an outer exposed surface and a substantially oppositely disposed under surface.
A gripping assembly is formed on the base and comprises a plurality of apertures extending through the base in open, communicating relation with both the exposed outer surface and the under surface. The apertures may vary in number, size configuration and relative location, but are also commonly characterized by a circumferential dimension which is sufficient to removably but supportingly engage the outer housing or casing of the microphone at a preferred location, generally intermediate the opposite ends thereof. In addition, each of the plurality of apertures is disposed, dimensioned and configured to facilitate the removably, supporting engagement with individual ones of the microphones, regardless of the dimension and configuration of the microphone. Moreover, the gripping assembly of the present invention facilitates the plurality of microphones being attached to and removed from the base, in a quick and efficient manner without requiring the temporary detachment of a power cord or out-put cable, which are normally associated with some types of conventional microphones.
In addition to the above, one or more of the plurality of apertures are spaced inwardly from a surrounding periphery of the base and are generally defined by a substantially closed circumferential configuration. At the same time, one or more of others of the plurality of apertures are disposed to extend along one or more of the peripheral edges of the base in spaced relation to one another. This latter group of apertures preferably includes a substantially open circumferential configuration. By varying the configuration and/or overall dimension of the various apertures, the base is structured to removably support conventional microphones, whether or nor such microphones require a power and/or out-put cable being attached thereto.
An attachment assembly is also secured to the base so as to removably and/or adjustably position the base in a preferred orientation on anyone of a plurality of different support structures such as, but not limited to, a xe2x80x9clight standxe2x80x9d of the type conventionally used by reporters and like personnel during impromptu press conferences, speeches, etc.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.